User interfaces for electronic devices have typically employed on a variety of mechanisms to detect the interaction of a digit of a user's hand with a control. For example, either singly or in combination, capacitive sensors, touch pressure sensitive displays, mechanical switches, and touch optical displays have been used as a mechanism to detect affirmatic interaction by a user with an interface. However, these mechanisms usually require the user to adapt to a predetermined right handed orientation regardless if the user is left handed. Also, these mechanisms are often arranged to accommodate the “typical” size of a user's finger tip. Consequently, the usual arrangement of these mechanisms can make it inconvenient for users with non-standard sized fingers (large or small) and/or left handed to affirmatively interact with a user interface. Additionally, these mechanisms are subject to various forms of mechanical failure and can require energization to enable detection of an affirmative interaction by a user.
Portable (mobile) devices are often designed to be relatively small, consume relatively less power, and weigh considerably less than stationary devices. Also, since a mobile device is often operated by a user in different environments such as work and home, personalization features are desirable. However, the current mechanisms used to detect and customize user interaction with a mobile device are not always compatible with these considerations.